


mazel tov!

by smallredboy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bisexual Mendel Weisenbachfeld, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, but theyre cute. and theyre in love, i kept the wedding vague bc im not jewish, trans mendel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Trina and Mendel get married and have a soft time afterward.





	mazel tov!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saadia my qpp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saadia+my+qpp).



> a gift for my qpp as we've been together for ONE YEAR. one whole year. it's not a year yet, i'm posting this the day before so she wakes up to it. saadia i love you so much you make my world brighter!!
> 
> anyway have these Straighties being in Love and Shit

They get married on May twenty-seventh.    
  
The place is small, and Trina's father doesn't look all too happy to be there. It's not like Mendel cares; he's in love with her, in love with this beautiful, smart woman. If she's a divorcee it doesn't matter; if her father doesn't approve it doesn't matter.    
  
Mendel's aunt is there in place of his parents. She kisses him good luck, mutters in quick Yiddish mixed with English about how happy she is he's getting a wife. Mendel already has enough trouble with the fact he's transsexual; so he doesn’t mention in a perfect world this could’ve been his wedding to a husband. His aunt doesn’t need to know; even as a lesbian, she has a hard time understanding him.   
  
Whizzer attends— Whizzer attends, bless his soul. Mendel taps his fingers against one of the tables as the seats fill up. There's no hint of Marvin being anywhere, and he's grateful. It's not that he dislikes him, not at all; he used to be his patient. He’s a difficult man, and he’s got his issues. And he could probably cause trouble if he did come.   
  
Whizzer takes a few photos when they're both under the wedding canopy. Mendel gives Trina the ring with shaky hands, finishes the prayer and takes a sip of the wine. Trina does too, and then he smashes the glass at his feet with his right foot.    
  
"Mazel tov!" All the guests exclaim, Whizzer louder than anybody else. He's smiling so wide Mendel thinks for just a second that he might break his face like that. A part of him wonders if Whizzer’s ever attended a Jewish wedding before; he was raised by his goy father, after all.   
  
Mendel fixes his tuxedo once the ceremony is finally over, his feet hurting from dancing so much. He pulls off his shoes and strips down his formalwear, putting clean boxers on and one of Trina's shirts on. It'd fit more nicely before he got top surgery, so now it just lays loose and big over his frame.    
  
Mendel snuggles close to Trina, resting his chin against her shoulder. She plays with his curls absentmindedly; she's tired too. Mendel looks up just to meet her eye; his heart skips a beat at just how beautiful his love— _his wife_ is.    
  
Oh God, he's married. Happiness fills him to the brim, and he buzzes a little as he grins widely. He's married to Trina, to his beautiful Trina— shit, he's so in love. He’d never felt so strongly for anyone before; he’s had crushes, and exes, and girlfriends and boyfriends alike. But Trina — she’s  _ Trina _ . She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever met.   
  
"Do you think we might've rushed this?" Mendel asks, as much as he'd like to pretend he doesn't wonder this. He whispers it against her neck, his beard brushing against her shoulder.   
  
Trina wraps her arms around his middle, kisses the top of his head. "I don't think we did, in all honesty," she replies.    
  
Mendel's lips curl into an easy smile and he leans up to kiss Trina sweetly. "I have my doubts, but I always have my doubts, so."   
  
Trina chuckles and tangles her hand on his hair. She's so beautiful, small nose and dark eyes and long hair. Mendel's heart skips a beat. "You always have your doubts."   
  
"That's the anxiety disorder," he replies, pressing a kiss to Trina's jaw. "But I'm glad we're married."   
  
"I'm glad too." Trina doubts before saying, "you have a calendar for your shot days, right?" she asks against his curls.    
  
He blinks a little. “Yeah, why?”   
  
“I’m gonna help you keep track,” she tells him, cupping his cheek. She brushes against his beard with her fingers — it took a long while for it to stop being so patchy. “I know you’re forgetful sometimes.”   


It’s such a small thing, but it makes him warm inside out. “Thanks.”

“No problem, my love.”   


His heart jumps against his rib cage. “Oh,” he says softly.

Trina’s brows furrow.  “Did I say the wrong thing?”   


“The opposite.”   


“Oh,” she says this time.

They both laugh and then kiss, and Mendel can’t wait to go home tomorrow and proudly exclaim he’s Jason’s stepdad. The boy is with Cordelia and Charlotte, who wanted them to have a nice wedding night without having to deal with an eleven-year-old in between.

“I’m too exhausted to have sex,” Mendel says, laughing a little and curling close to Trina.

Trina chuckles and still pulls Mendel’s shirt up a little, sneaks her hands underneath it. They’re warm and tickle Mendel’s torso; a soft laugh escapes his lips, and she touches his chest carefully. 

She runs her fingers along the scars, not touching, her eyes gleaming with something. “You’re so awfully handsome,” Trina tells him. Mendel knows she’s had it with most men— Marvin being like that and all. Whizzer’s leaned against him and told him he feels sorry for her while they’re sharing experiences as transsexual men.    
  
“Thanks,” Mendel whispers, leaning up to kiss her. It's sweet, slow and careful, never too passionate. 

“The ceremony  _ was _ exhausting,” Trina tells him. “I'm glad Marvin didn't come.”

Mendel hums and kisses her again. “I'm kinda glad too. We should rest.”

“We should. Jason's gonna be a ball of energy tomorrow. He loves being with the neighbors.”

“Let’s sleep to see him, then.”   


She laughs and kisses his head again. “Okay. G’night, my love.”   
  
He grins so wide he could break his face like this. “Good night, babe.”


End file.
